The purpose of this study is to determine if a new method of analyzing time series data, estimation of approximate entropy, can distinguish differences in regularity mechanisms controlling luteinizing hormone (LH), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) and perhaps dimeric inhibin in samples of serum obtained at regular intervals from women with polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS) vs. women during the menstrual cycle.